


Nasaan Ka, Irog? (Where Are You, My Love?)

by aznl_v



Category: Thai Actor RPF, เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV), เพราะเราคู่กัน | 2gether: The Series (Thailand TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Childhood Friends, City Boy!Win, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Probinsyano!Bright, Slow Burn, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Teen Angst, Will update tags, they don't remember though
Language: Filipino
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27842839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aznl_v/pseuds/aznl_v
Summary: Win's grandmother recounts the great summer romance she was once a part of as they drive to the very place where it failed. Meanwhile, Bright's grandfather tells him all about a girl in his past who got away.As the two boys set out to help their grandparents rekindle their romance, they unknowingly start their own.OR:The Brightwin x Hintayan ng Langit (Heaven's Waiting) crossover that nobody asked for.
Relationships: Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree & Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn, Bright Vachirawit Chivaaree/Win Metawin Opas-iamkajorn
Kudos: 2





	Nasaan Ka, Irog? (Where Are You, My Love?)

**Author's Note:**

> I do not claim ownership over Hintayan ng Langit (Heaven's Waiting). I just found it a very lovely movie and thought of linking our boys to it 😁 
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

_"Dali, Win! 'Yan na ulan!" sigaw ng kalaro niya habang kumakaripas sila patungo sa isang waiting shed sa may tabi ng kalsada._

_"''La! Yan na!" dugtong nito._

_Hindi mapigilan ni Win bumungisngis sa malokong pagbabala ng kanyang kaibigan. Dumidilim na ang paligid at naaamoy niya na ang paparating na ulan, ngunit lalo pa siyang ginaganahan makipaglaro dahil sa kalokohan nito. Mabuti na lang nakasilong sila bago bumuhos ang langit._

_"Sana tumigil agad!" wika ni Win habang pinapanood mabasa ang aspalto sa bawat pagpatak ng tubig ulan. Nako. Baka sumakit ang tiyan niya dahil sa singaw ng lupa._

_"Onga, nang makauwi na." tugon ng kalaro niya._

_"Ha? Uuwi ka na?" gulat na tanong ni Win. 'Di bale na ang sumasakit niyang tiyan, kani-kanina lang sila nagkita. Anong oras pa lang. Kumpara sa kadalasang oras ng kanilang pag-uwi,_

_"Ang aga pa!" reklamo niya._

_"Bukas na laang. 'Di na rin pwede sa bukid. Maputik na 'ron." katwiran ng kaibigan. Natahimik na lang ang bata at walang nagawa kundi tumango._

_Napansin ito ng kanyang kalaro kaya marahan nitong tinapik ang balikat ng batang nagmamaktol._

" _Bukas, ha? Dine tayo sa waiting shed magkita." alok nito, ngunit wala pa ring kibo si Win._

_"Hoy." pangungulit nito sa batang nagtatampo._

_Wala. Tahimik pa rin._

" _Meta—_

* * *

"Win."

Snapped out of his thoughts, napalingon ang binata sa mommy niya na nakasilip sa loob ng kanyang kwarto.

"Kuya, ready ka na ba?" tanong nito.

He must have lost track of time recalling one of his earliest childhood memories.

"Yup, magsasapatos na lang po." he replied as he grabbed his Chucks on the foot of his bed.

He and his lola—or _mamita_ , as she preferred to be called—were set to drive to their house in Batangas today. She encountered some health complications in the past year and, although they weren't anything serious, Ole, as a loving and concerned daughter, convinced her to stay in their probinsya muna to recharge at magpalakas muli.

Since Win is an incoming college freshman, meaning he had five months of vacation at his disposal, his parents deemed him the best companion for his mamita's stay. His mom and dad kasi have their business, his ate Ming has a family of her own na, ate Ice naman is busy with work, and Mick is just too young to be looking after a senior. Kaya no choice siya.

Syempre as a city boy-socialite, he dreaded the notion. This is the longest summer vacation he'd ever get tapos he's just gonna waste it sa Batangas? Sure, he had some fun times there as a kid. But hindi na siya bata. Kaya ang unfair! So unfair na muntikan na siyang magdabog nung gabing binalita 'to sa kanya. Pero, of course, hindi pwede. Lagot siya sa daddy niya 'pag ginawa niya yun.

Pero mahal na mahal din naman niya ang mamita niya, and he really is worried about her, kaya he eventually accepted his sabbatical as a caretaker during their 20-week-long stay.

"Baba ka na agad when you're done, baka ma-traffic pa kayo niyan. Anong oras na." wika ng mommy niya bago ito umalis, not even waiting for his reply. Bumuntong-hininga na lang siya before getting up to fix his hair in front of the mirror.

 _I hope there's Wifi, at least._ He thought as he grabbed his bags that were on his bed.

Paglabas niya ng kwarto, nakasalubong niya si Mick na mukhang kagigising lang.

"Oh ano, ayaw mo talaga sumama?" tanong niya rito. It wouldn't be so boring if he had his younger brother there with him, kahit na he'd have to drive him back once school starts for the 14-year old.

"No, thanks." tugon ni Mick nang nakangisi, tila nang-aasar na ang kuya niya ang unlucky one to be chosen for this task. Inirapan na lang niya ito before descending the stairs.

Pagbaba niya, he immediately spotted his mamita reclining on a lounge chair in the foyer. Naka-sunglasses with pearl earrings pa ito. He couldn't help but chuckle at her appearance. Sa bahay lang rin naman sila pupunta, may pa-outfit pa ang lola niya, _literally_.

"Wow, bihis na bihis ka ah." he commented. The two of them were way past po and opo na, as it made his mamita feel older than she already is daw. Kaya he put a stop on using them as per her order.

"Of course, darling. What's the point of being a rich doña if I don't dress the part?" she replied smoothly. _Nako. Tama talaga ang parents ni Win, may pinagmanahan siya._ Before he could retort, however, he felt a hand grab his shoulder. It was his dad.

"'Nak, ito, ipang-gas ninyo." wika nito bago siya abutan ng bills. Nag-thank you siya at binaba muna ang kanyang bags para ibulsa ang pera. Nagkusa naman ang daddy niya na ilagay na ang mga dadalhin nila sa trunk ng kotse niya. At that moment, lumabas naman mula sa kusina ang mommy niyang mas aligaga pa sa kanilang maglalakbay. May bitbit siyang totebag na inabot niya kay mamita.

"Ma, ito, food. Kainin niyo sa drive." she told her mother. Nag-usap pa sila saglit kaya nag-check muna ng phone si Win.

**Khao [7:45 AM]**

win ngayon alis niyo diba?

**JJ [7:53 AM]**

wow aga magising ah

**JJ [7:53 AM]**

si pluem kaya

**Khao [7:55 AM]**

asa ka pa don

**Win [8:10 AM]**

we're about to leave na

**JJ [8:10 AM]**

WTF

**JJ [8:10 AM]**

di ka na talaga nakatakas diyan?

**JJ [8:11 AM]**

what about love's bday celeb???

**Khao [8:11 AM]**

oo nga win chance mo na yun

**Win [8:11 AM]**

don't remind me 😒

**Win [8:11 AM]**

no choice eh ://///

**JJ [8:12 AM]**

awts

**Khao [8:12 AM]**

ge ingat kayo

**JJ [8:12 AM]**

ingat broooo

**Win [8:13 AM]**

👍🏼👍🏼👍🏼

Letting out a deep breath, binulsa na niya ang phone niya at niyaya na si mamita sumakay ng kotse.

 _Oh well, I hope something exciting happens, at least,_ were his last thoughts before embarking on the drive towards the place that would change everything in his life forever.

* * *

"Oh, 'nak."

"Hmm." matipid na bati ni Bright pabalik sa nanay niya. Kagagaling niya lang sa babuyan, pinaliguan at pinakain niya ang mga alaga nila doon kasama ang tiyuhin niya. Nauna na siya umuwi dahil may nakakwentuhan pa ang tito niya tungkol sa sabong. Matagal-tagal pa aabutin nila 'ron.

Namataan niyang maraming iba't-ibang prutas sa lamesa nila. Mula sa kusina, rinig niya ring may mga nagkekwentuhan sa harapan ng kubo nila. Hindi naman bago iyon, ngunit napansin niyang may mga nagsasalitang hindi niya kamag-anak.

"Anong meron?" tanong ni Bright sa kanyang ina na naghihiwa ng patatas.

"Pauwi na raw yung may-ari ng malaking bahay na binabantayan ni Ka Pedring." paliwanag nito bago isantabi ang mga tapos niya nang hiwain para umpisahan na ang carrots.

 _Huh. Ngayon nga pala iyon,_ isip ng binatilyo. Ilang linggo nang nakalipas buhat ng nabalitaan nilang nagbabalak umuwi yung may-ari ng bahay sa may kanto nila. Lahat ata sila nagulat dahil pagkatagal-tagal nang walang tao 'ron. Pinababantayan na lang siya sa mga kapitbahay nila para siguraduhing hindi mapabayaan. Miski si Bright, hindi na maalala kung kilala niya ba kung sino nanirahan 'don. Parang may naaalala siyang batang lalake, pero 'di siya sigurado. Tagal na kasi.

"Ano are, ibibigay sa kanila?" senyas ni Bright sa mga mangga, saging, niyog, at isang malaking pakwan na nakapatong sa mesa. Tumango lang ang nanay niya bilang sagot. Napanguso na lang si Bright habang pinagninilayan ang mga pangyayari.

"Bright! Pumarine ka!" biglang tawag sa kanya ng lolo niya, na ngayo'y nakadungaw sa pintuan ng kusina. Bakas sa mukha nito na isang malaking ngiti na, bagama't nakatutuwang makita, ay bihira para sa lolo niya. Kaya naman nagtaka ang binata.

Sinundan niya ang lolo niya palabas at nakitang naroon ang mga tiyahin niya, si Ka Pedring, at ang apo nito, ang kababata niyang si First.

"Kamusta 'ho kayo?" bati ni Bright kay Ka Pedring. Sinuklian siya nito ng _mabuti naman, utoy_ bago ipagpatuloy ang kwentuhan nila kaya naman umupo na si Bright sa nag-iisang bakanteng monobloc sa tabi ni First. Mahina niyang siniko ang kaibigan na binalikan naman siya ng kurot sa tagiliran kaya naman napahaltak siya palayo. Babatukan na sana niya bilang ganti kasi _tangina, malakas kiliti ko eh,_ ngunit tinawag ng lolo niya ang kanyang atensyon.

"Bright, samahan mo si First mamayang tanghalian. Abot niyo yung mga prutas sa kanila." utos nito. Napatingin siya sa kaibigan niyang mukhang nasabihan na tungkol dito kaya naman tumango siya bilang sagot.

"Sige 'ho."

Mamayang hapon pa naman niya kailangan bumalik sa babuyan para tulungan tito niya pakainin ang mga alaga nila ulit. _Tapos na kaya kwentuhan 'nun? Ah, bahala na. Basta sana umuwi agad, baka pag-initan na naman ng tita._

Natagpuan muli ng kanyang mga mata ang mukha ng lolo niyang mukhang excited. Hindi naman pala-busangot ang lolo niya, ngunit hindi rin siya pala-ngiti. Kaya nakakapagtaka talaga ang asal nito ngayon. Naisipan na lang niyang tanungin ito mamaya pag wala nang tao. Sa ngayon, baka si First may alam.

"Uy, kilala mo ga yung uuwi?" tanong niya sa kaibigan.

"Hindi eh, basta sabi sa amin dalawa laang sila." sagot ni First habang umiiling. Napanguso na naman si Bright. _Sino kaya ang mga iyon?,_ isip ng binata. Hindi naman sa interesado siya makipagkaibigan sa kung sino man sila (dahil hindi naman siya palakaibigan) pero hindi niya mapigilan ang pag-uusisa niya dahil matagal na siyang maraming tanong tungkol sa bahay na 'yon.

Bahay na bato na pinalilibutan ng pagkataas-taas na bakod na ginagapangan ng mga baging. Si Ka Pedring lang pati ang anak nito ang pwede pumasok 'don. Miski si First, hindi pwede. Lalo na si Bright na walang kinalaman sa kanila. Sino ba namang hindi macucurious 'don?

 _'Di bale na, masasagot din naman iyan mamaya,_ panatag niya sa sarili. Masisilayan na rin niya ang misteryosong bahay na 'yon, kahit saglit lang at baka hanggang pintuan lang abutin nila.

 _Okay lang,_ igit ng binata. Pagkatapos ng pagbisita nila mamaya, baka mawala na ang pagkacurious ni Bright tungkol sa kanila.

 _Matatahimik na rin utak ko sa wakas,_ isip ni Bright, walang kamalay-malay na sa ilang sandali na lamang, ang puso naman niya ang mag-iingay.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't been back in Batangas in a long time, so I can't really remember much of how they speak. Kaya sorry for inaccuracies! 
> 
> Comment below what you thought! Spare a kudos too if you like. Hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
